


So Much More

by laubrown1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Friendship, Love, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sad, Sadness, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here is an angsty poem fic for Merlin. This is from Merlin's point of view and these are his feelings about Arthur Pendragon and their relationship put into poem.





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

I'm destined

I'm destined to be your protector

I'll always look after you

I'll always look after you

You think I'm a fool

An idiot

Your silly little servant

But King, I am so much more

If only you could see me

If only you could see me

I'm more than those things you say and think of me

Oh, I'm so much more 


End file.
